Giriko Kutsuzawa
Giriko Kutsuzawa (Kutsuzawa Giriko) is a Fullbringer and part of a group of Fullbringers. Appearance Kutsuzawa is a tall, middle-aged man with short dark hair, brown, and a thick mustache. He wears a shirt and a dark waistcoat with a small bow tie, similar to that of a bartender's outfit. Over his face, he wears a dark leather-like strap covering his right eye. Personality There's not much about Kutsuzawa's personality, except that he gets straight to the point when speaking to someone. He is also always calm and collective. While not under the influence of Tsukishima's Fullbring, he is mostly the same, aside from the fact that he a bit more sure of himself. History In the Old World, Kutsuzawa was with his wife. When he learned of his Fullbring ability, he wanted to test its' limits, so he decided to kill his wife. In the moment though, he realized what he had done, and attempted to bring her back to life. But in doing so broke the rules of its' ability, losing his right eye. Afterwards, he was off on his own working as a bartender, until he was found by Kugo Ginjo and Shukuro Tsukishima, and was convinced to join them. Powers & Abilities Spiritual Awareness: As a Fullbringer, Kutsuzawa can sense others with spiritual energy and see past the human disguises of wolves. Fullbring Time Tells No Lies (Taimu Teruzu No Raizu): With the power of his soul, Kutsuzawa brings out his Fullbring ability using an antique pocket watch. This allows him to set a "timer" on things and beings that it becomes attached to. The timers are linked to specific conditions that he can set. Once a time period is set however, not even Kutsuzawa can deactivate it. If the timer place on someone or something is interfered with before the time period ends, then everything, including the people under it's effect and the area they're in, will perish in the flames of time. * Number Attack: When Kutsuzawa activates his Time Tells No Lies, green spiritual energy emanates from his pocket watch, until the face begins to glow, releasing numbers that he can launch at his opponent as projectiles. Upon contact, they create small explosions. Enhanced Fullbring: After receiving a portion of Ichigo Kurosaki's Fullbring, Kutsuzawa's now has white armor that is wrapped around the upper part of his chest, his left shoulder having an arrow pointed up like a clock hand. White armor is also shown around his hips, his right thigh having an arrow pointing down like a clock hand. He also has nine mini clocks floating around him. The sash over his right eye now has several circular formations on it. * Time Spheres: By focusing, Kutsuzawa can launch the mini clocks that surround him, emanated in green spiritual energy, at his target, taking out anything in their path. Quotes * "I'm afraid it's not as simple as that. You see, there is a time limit on that chamber. It will only open if Mr. Kurosaki manages to complete his Fullbring, or of Mr. Ginjo kills him. But if it is forced open, the chamber will errupt into flames, along with anyone inside. That is the power of my Fullbring, Time Tells No Lies." * "I understand what it is you have endured...and for that, you have my sympathy. I do believe for that, we have no reason to fight." Notes & trivia * He is the oldest Fullbringer in the group. * The ability of Kutsuzawa's enhanced Fullbring are a bit the same as his original. * Aside from being a bartender, Kutsuzawa has a specialty for tea. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Fullbringer